Unfaithful?
by newbostongrl
Summary: Dana Tan had been having a weird dream all week. Terry had been disappearing a lot lately, and did the mysterious blonde girl have anything to do with it? Is Terry really being unfaithful?


I don't own any of the characters. They belong to Warner Brothers and whoever else owns Batman beyond.

Keep in mind I originally wrote this in 8th grade but I rewrote some of it. It's five pages on my word processor which means it'll prolly be short on here.

**Unfaithful?**

**A Batman Beyond Story**

"Max!" Dana Tan screamed. "What's up Dana?" Max answered. "Where's Terry?" Dana asked. "Not sure," Max said, " thought he was with you." "Ughh!' Dana yelled. Suddenly they saw Terry walking out of an empty classroom with a blonde girl. "Who's she?" Dana asked from behind him. "Bye Terry," the girl said as she walked off. "Later Melanie," Terry said. "Well Terry, who is she?" Dana asked again. " Nobody Danes," he said trying to kiss her cheek. "

Well she's a somebody to me seeing as she walked out of an empty classroom with my boyfriend!" Dana shouted. "Dana it doesn't matter who she is," Terry said grabbing her hand. Dana yanked her hand away and walked off. "Dana! Dana wait!" Terry shouted while running after her. When he finally caught up to her he noticed that she was crying. "It matters to me who she is, so why won't you tell me," Dana cried. "Dana, it doesn't matter who she is because I'm not cheating on you." he whispered as he hugged her. "Promise?" she asked. "Promise," he answered squeezing her tighter.

Suddenly the bell rang snapping Dana out of her nap. Good thing it was study hall. She had been having the same dream for a week since it actually happened. Terry had been disappearing a lot too. She already knew he was batman. She figured it out with a lot of snooping and blackmail. Her and Mr. Wayne had worked out a compromise. He didn't work past eleven on school nights and was only called out if it was a situation that the cops couldn't handle. So where was he. As Dana walked down the hall she saw Max, Terry's best friend. "Hey Max, have you seen Terry?" Dana asked. "Nope, sorry Dana," Max answered. "Oh, thanks anyway," she said walking off looking like she was gonna cry. Suddenly she bumped into someone. " Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was go…"she trailed off when she noticed who she had bumped into. There was Terry only it was his disheveled appearance and the hickey on his neck that made her stop. Maybe having that dream every night for a week was a sign. Maybe he had been cheating on her all along. He took one look at her and knew something was wrong. " Dana what's wrong?" he asked her worriedly. "Nothing, I was just looking for," she paused, "uh Max, yea I was looking for Max." "You sure?" he asked. "Yea," she said. "Ok, if you're sure," he said as he kissed her cheek. "See you after school Danes, I love you." "Yea, after school. Love you too," she said walking back the way she came.

Three periods later…. In biology class Terry was sitting next to his lab partner Chelsea, Dana's best friend, and she seemed pissed at him. Dana had told he everything the period before, so she was mad at Terry for hurting Dana like that. Terry didn't know what was wrong with Dana or Chelsea, so he asked Max, his best friend and Dana's lab partner, to talk to her for him. "Come on Max," he pleaded, "you're her lab partner and she said she was looking for you when I ran into her this morning." "Fine!" Max said very annoyed. " Hey Dana," Max said as she sat down beside the girl. "Oh, hey Max," Dana said looking at the African American girl beside her. "You ok, Terry thinks you're upset with him?" Max asked. "I am, but you can't tell him why," Dana told her. " Alright deal," Max answered. " You see that hickey on his neck?" Dana said pointing at Terry's neck. "Yea so," Max said. " Well _I_ didn't give it to him," Dana whispered. " What!" Max said shocked. "Yep, I think it's that girl we saw him with last week. So you can't tell him why, because I want him to admit it to me." Dana told her. " I promise Dana if I find anything out I'll tell you." Max said. "Thanks Max," Dana said as they hugged. " You can tell him I'm upset with him though." The two girls turned back to the lab and finished right when the bell rang for school to be over.

` Max walked over to Terry and told him what Dana said. "Why's she upset with me?" he asked her. " I promised I wouldn't tell you. She wants you to figure it out for yourself." Max told him. "How am I supposed to do that?" Terry asked very agitated. "By sitting down and actually talking to her," Max said walking to her car.

He turned around and saw Dana walking up to him. "Hey," he said kissing her. "Hey," she whispered back. "Danes, please tell me what I did?" he asked noticing that she was staring at his neck. She held up her compact mirror so he could see what she was looking at, "That." terry's eyes widened as she closed the compact and walked off. "No, she wasn't supposed to find out," Terry thought, "I have to tell her the truth." "I knew it!" Dana screamed in her mind as she leaned against her locker crying.

"You're to pretty to be crying," Terry whispered sitting down beside her. "Go away," she cried. "Please Dana let me explain," he pleaded. "What's there to explain?" Dana asked, "I trusted you and you lied to and cheated on me." "Dana, it's a long story. If you're willing to listen I'll tell you." Terry said wrapping his arms around her. "Fine," she said leaning into his arms. "Do you remember a couple of months ago when you broke up with me?" he asked. She just nodded. "Well I was upset and I just wanted the hurt to go away. Melanie was there and one thing led to another to another. Then you wanted to get back together and I ended it with her. She seemed ok with it until last week, she threatened to tell you that I had been seeing her behind your back unless I continued seeing her. I freaked, I was afraid of losing you again, so I agreed. I can't do it anymore. I can't lose you again Dana." Terry explained. "Terry, you should of just told me. I would have understood, I love you." Dana sniffed. He hugged her tight.

"How about we get out of here?" he smiled at her. "Sure," she said walking to her car. "You want to hang out tonight?" he asked getting into the passenger seat. "Yea, it's Friday. I can hang out all I want, daddies out of town for two more weeks." she told him. "Good, mom and Matt are going to Gram's for two weeks too. Why don't you stay at my place until your dad gets back. I'd feel a lot better." he told her. "Ok let me pack some stuff and we can go," she said pulling into her driveway. They packed some of her stuff and headed to Terry's apartment building. "So, movies, pizza, couch, me?" he asked smirking at her. "Of course, wouldn't have it any other way," she said kissing him.

Seven hours later…. Midnight…. Melanie Walker snuck through Terry's window. (A.N. I know he lives in an apartment so she'd have to climb up the building but just go with it) She knew his mom and brother were away so she walked downstairs, only to see Terry and Dana asleep on the couch. She was pissed, "He was supposed to break up with her." She picked up a penny, (A.N. I know they prolly don't have pennies in batman beyond but it was all I could think of that would be laying around the house), and threw it at his head waking him up. He looked up at her eyes widening in surprise. "Melanie! What are you doing here?" he snapped in a low whisper. "I come to see my boyfriend only to fin d this. You were supposed to break up with her. You remember our deal." she said menacingly. "Deal's off Melanie. I told her everything. Your little plan won't work anymore." Terry said walking to his front door. "Get out," he said jerking it open. Melanie just stood there waiting for him to say he was kidding. "He said get out," Dana said walking up behind them. Melanie huffed and stormed out. Terry shut the door and took Dana in his arms.

"Next time just tell me the truth," she whispered. "I swear," he mumbled kissing her hair. "I love you," she said looking up at him. "I love you too," he said kissing her deeply.

The End

so please tell me what you think


End file.
